


Every Morning

by Hansine



Series: Tattoo Artist AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: Every morning there’s a halo hanging from the corner of mygirlfriend’s four-postbed.It seems like every morning begins with coffee and a kiss.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Tattoo Artist AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617928
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Every Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Otori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Otori/gifts), [Amraklove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amraklove/gifts).



> Thanks so much to [Lady_Otori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Otori/pseuds/Lady_Otori) and [Amraklove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amraklove/pseuds/Amraklove) for being excited about this series whenever I manage to catch them online. How much you guys love this AU makes me excited to work on it <3
> 
> This has nothing to do with the song by Sugar Ray, not really, but I just like the beginning of the chorus. I was also inspired by the idea of different kinds of coffee and breakfast. I seem to be getting inspiration from what seems to be the most mundane things but I’ll take it.
> 
> I felt like writing something sweet and fluffy in response to what’s happening in the world. If anything, I hope this at least puts a smile to your face and I hope you’re staying safe and doing well, all things considered.

“I could get used to this.”

He kissed along the back of her neck, reveling in her laughter and the shivers of her body, hands pressing down on the kitchen counter as he caged her in place. There was always something about seeing Sakura around his place that made his heart flutter. She moved around in the space so comfortably. There was never a wasted action, perhaps part of her medical training, but it always amazed him. Apart from the first few times she stayed over, she never had to ask him where anything was.

“Get used to what?”

Sasuke frowned a little when he felt her push him back, but it quickly went away when she twisted in place and draped her arms around his neck.

“Seeing my girlfriend first thing in the morning.”

He felt his ego swell when she blushed, cheeks red and eyes bright.

“I like seeing my boyfriend too before I have to head off to work.” She tiptoed and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I heard he makes a great cup of coffee too.”

“Does he?” He crowded into her space even further, the counter digging into the small of her back.

“A damn good white mocha.” He rolled his eyes as she looked up at him prettily, her lashes fluttering, his lips curving into a smirk.

“Coming right up.”

Sakura smiled sweetly, tugging him down to her level to kiss him properly.

“Morning.” He felt her warmth seep into him, her voice soft and melodic.

“Good morning to you too.”

He could really get used to this.

.

.

.

.

He was getting used to this, leisurely breakfast with a pink haired angel in the kitchen. The smell of freshly heated pastries right out of the oven toaster and the dark roast of coffee wafted in the air. One eye falling shut as he yawned, Sasuke made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, his joggers riding dangerously low on his hips. Sakura smiled as she pushed his breakfast plate towards him.

Humming, he leaned forward and kissed her temple before taking a long, almost grateful really, sip of his americano. The crunch of the fork breaking into the flaky pastry was loud, the melted cheese seeping out with bits of sun-dried tomatoes and ham. He wasn’t fond of sweets, that was Sakura’s domain, what with the strawberries and cream danishes she had compared to his savory croissant, but he appreciated the buttery counterpoint to the sour and salty filling.

“Good?”

Eyes falling shut as he took another long swig of coffee, he could just imagine Sakura bouncing in her seat waiting for a reply.

“Aa.”

“Good!” she smiled brightly, making a vague hand gesture to a white box he’d only just noticed was now on the kitchen island. “There’s more where that came from.”

.

.

.

.

The whirr of the coffee bean grinder slowed when he heard her footsteps behind him. He already had the half and half and the sugar out, but no white chocolate this time. Instead, there was a dark caramel syrup with a pour spout already attached to it.

“Ooh fancy.”

Sasuke felt her warmth as she sidled up next to him, briefly distracted by the endless expanse of skin from beneath the hem of his dress shirt. He could still see the shine of glitter on her face despite her thorough evening makeup removal routine. It was rare enough she had a reason to ever dress to the nines and play and have fun with her look so she went for it, she explained, glitter and winged eyeliner and all, but there was always a speck of sparkle that stuck no matter how well she cleaned up afterwards.

“It was a gift from my brother,” he explained as he set up the coffee machine. “I thought it would go well with a breve instead of a latte.”

Sakura hummed, wrapping her arms around his waist. In response, he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

“Thanks for dinner. That was an amazing surprise to cap off a stressful week.”

His hold on her tightened briefly.

“Can I ask you something?” He hoped she couldn’t hear the waver in his voice.

“Anything.”

.

.

.

.

“White chocolate chip waffles with your fudge sauce and a bowl of fresh fruit and some Greek yogurt.”

Sasuke’s lips twitched upwards when he heard her order for breakfast. She wasn’t shy about the amount of food she ate. She burned far too much of it anyway running herself ragged in the hospital, and her occasional appointment at the tattoo parlor. Whatever that wasn’t burned didn’t settle in an unwelcome area anyway. It always seemed to end up on her tits or her ass, and he appreciated that very very much. He could (and did) live with her calling him a bit of a perv if it meant he had just a little bit more of her body to worship than was already available.

“What?”

“Nothing. That’s just a lot of food. Sure you can handle it?” He sipped at his brewed coffee, a single origin that the waitress was pushing at them in the beginning.

“There are a lot of boxes waiting to be unpacked, Sasuke-kun. I’ll need all the energy I can get.” She stuck her tongue out at him before sipping at her smoothie, a change of pace from her usual breakfast cup of joe.

.

.

.

.

“Red eye or black?”

From the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura pulling out all sorts of things to bring with her to the hospital for her packed lunch: some leftover pasta that she could reheat, some fruits that had already been sliced the night before, he’d pretend he didn’t see her snag the last few pieces of gourmet chocolate his mother had sent over some time ago.

“Morning.” She kissed him on the cheek before hurrying back to whatever else she had to do. “You really don’t have to wake up so early with me you know. It’s sweet but I signed up for this life, not you.”

“Says who?” He pulled out her tumbler from the cupboard, unscrewing the cap along the way. “You’re my girlfriend and I asked you if you wanted to move in with me. Of course I signed up for this life.”

It fed his ego when he watched her jaw drop and cheeks redden.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Sasuke waved the metal cylinder in front of Sakura.

“Why a red eye or a black eye? You know I don’t like black coffee.”

“I mean I did keep you up all night so I figured you’d need the extra boost of caffeine.” He wasn’t even trying to hide the smugness in his voice. He laughed as he blocked a punch from Sakura, his girlfriend even redder and more indignant than ever.

.

.

.

.

He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Sasuke wondered who Sakura had over so early in the morning. He met a couple of her friends : one noisy (and nosy) as hell Ino and her substantially quieter but incredibly blunt boyfriend Sai. It was probably the blonde who thought it was a great idea to show up uninvited on what was meant to be a relaxing afternoon on Sakura’s rare day off. He wasn’t even sure if he liked Ino, but he could at least tolerate her if only to make Sakura happy.

“I didn’t think you were brothers you know, but now that you mention it, I totally should have guessed!”

Sasuke froze.

“It’s unbecoming of you to eavesdrop, Sasuke.”

From where he stood, he could see Sakura turn to his direction and smile brightly, beckoning him to come over.

“And you couldn’t even tell your big brother that you met a lovely young woman, started dating, and asked her to move in with you. I’m hurt.” Itachi pressed his hand to his heart dramatically, but Sasuke knew him better than that.

“You wonder why I didn’t,” he retorted dryly.

“Why don’t I make you boys some coffee, hm?” Sakura clapped her hands as she rose from the couch. “I can whip up some breakfast too if you haven’t had any breakfast yet, Itachi-san. Why don’t you join us?”

“I’d be delighted.” The elder Uchiha flashed her a charming smile. With Sakura busying herself in the kitchen, Itachi turned to face his younger brother. “Imagine my surprise when a young woman opened the door when I rang the doorbell.”

“How do you even know her?” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

“She tattooed the crows on my back.”

His eyes widened ever so slightly. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who thought their father’s conservative stance on, well, everything was too much.

“If you want my opinion, I think Kaa-san would like her. I already do, and there’s no way she won’t win Tou-san over.”

“I didn’t ask.” Despite his reply, Sasuke could feel the back of his neck and the tips of his ears warming, and a mischievous but well-meaning smile growing on his brother’s face.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Sasuke will worship every last square inch of Sakura’s body, I will fight anyone who doesn’t agree.~~ Less steamy, more fluffy but I hope no less fun.
> 
> In more serious and more plot-related events, let’s just say that the last scene with Itachi is a setup of where I want to bring this series to next.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
